Tanyastaia
by Hazel73
Summary: An all star cartoon cast version of Anastasia with Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail as Tanyastaia


There's A Rumour In St. Petersburg:  
  
[RUTT]  
  
St. Petersburg is gloomy!  
  
[TUKE]  
  
St. Petersburg is bleak!  
  
[PRINCE ERIC]  
  
My underwear got frozen standing here all week!  
  
[THE BRISBY FAMILY]  
  
Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!  
  
[ALL]  
  
Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!  
  
Hey!  
  
Have you heard  
  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?  
  
Have you heard  
  
What they're saying on the street?  
  
Although the Czar did not survive,  
  
One daughter may be still alive!  
  
The Princess Tanyastasia!  
  
[BALTO]  
  
But please do not repeat!  
  
[ALL]  
  
It's a rumor,  
  
A legend,  
  
A mystery!  
  
Something whispered in an alleyway  
  
Or through a crakc!  
  
It's a rumour  
  
That's part of our history.  
  
[JENNA]  
  
They say her royal grandmama  
  
Wil pay a royal sum  
  
[ALL]  
  
To someone who can bring the princess back!  
  
[ALEU]  
  
A ruble for this painting!  
  
It's Romanov, I swear!  
  
[BORIS]  
  
Count Yusopov's pajamas!  
  
Comrade, buy the pair!  
  
[GASTON]  
  
I got this from the palace  
  
It's lined with real fur!  
  
[BIMBETTE]  
  
It could be worth a fortune  
  
If it belonged to her!  
  
[CHIP]  
  
It's the rumor,  
  
The legend,  
  
The mystery!  
  
It's the Princess Tanyastasia who will help us fly!  
  
You and I friend  
  
Will go down  
  
In history!  
  
We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,  
  
Dress her up and take her to Paree!  
  
Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmama will pay!  
  
Who else could pull it off but you and me?  
  
We'll be rich  
  
[DALE]  
  
We'll be rich!  
  
[CHIP]  
  
We'll be out!  
  
[DALE]  
  
We'll be out!  
  
[BOTH]  
  
And St. Petersburg will have some more to talk about!  
  
[ALL]  
  
SSH!  
  
Have you heard  
  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?  
  
Have you heard  
  
What they're saying on the street?  
  
Hey!  
  
Hey!  
  
Hey!  
  
Have you heard  
  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg!  
  
Have you heard  
  
[STAR]  
  
Comrade, what do you suppose?  
  
[ALL]  
  
A fascinating mystery!  
  
[CHIP]  
  
The biggest con in history!  
  
[ALL]  
  
The Princess Tanyastasia,  
  
Alive or dead...  
  
[KENAI]  
  
Who knows?  
  
Journey To The Past:  
  
Heart, don't fail me now  
  
Courage, don't desert me  
  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
  
People always say  
  
Life is full of choices  
  
No one ever mentions fear  
  
Or how the road can seem so long  
  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
  
Courage see me through  
  
Heart i'm trusting you  
  
On this journey...to the past  
  
Somewhere down this road  
  
I know someone's waiting  
  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong!  
  
Arms will open wide  
  
I'll be safe and wanted  
  
Fin'lly home where I belong  
  
Well, starting here, my life begin  
  
Starting here, im learning fast  
  
Courage see me through  
  
Heart im trusting you  
  
On this journey...to the past  
  
Courage see me through  
  
Heart im trusting you  
  
Home, Love, Family  
  
There was once a time  
  
I must have had them too  
  
Home, Love, Family  
  
I will never be complete  
  
Until I find you...  
  
One step at a time,  
  
One hope, then another  
  
Who knows where this road may go  
  
Back to who I was  
  
On to find my future,  
  
Things my heart still needs to know  
  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
  
Let this road be mine!  
  
Let it lead me to my past  
  
Courage see me through  
  
Heart im trusting you  
  
to bring me home...  
  
At last  
  
Courage see me through  
  
Heart im trusting you  
  
yea...  
  
Once upon a December:  
  
Dancing bears,  
  
Painted wings,  
  
Things I almost remember,  
  
And a song someone sings  
  
Once upon a December.  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory...  
  
Far away, long ago,  
  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
  
Things my heart  
  
Used to know,  
  
Once upon a December  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory...  
  
Far away, long ago,  
  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
  
Things my heart  
  
Used to know,  
  
Things it yearns to remember...  
  
And a song  
  
Someone sings  
  
Once upon a December  
  
In The Dark Of The Night:  
  
[JENNER]  
  
In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be --  
  
It scared me out of my wits --  
  
A corpse falling to bits!  
  
Then I opened my eyes  
  
And the nightmare was...me!!  
  
I was once the most mystical man in all Russia.  
  
When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake!  
  
My curse made each of them pay  
  
But one little girl got away!  
  
Little Anya, beware,  
  
Jenner's awake!  
  
[CREATURES]  
  
In the dark of the night evil will find her  
  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
  
Aah...  
  
[JENNER]  
  
Revenge will be sweet  
  
[JENNER AND CREATURES]  
  
When the curse is complete!  
  
[ALL]  
  
In the dark of the night  
  
[JENNER]  
  
She'll be gone!  
  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
  
AS the pieces fall into place  
  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
  
Dasvidanya, Anya, your grace, farewell!  
  
[CREATURES]  
  
In the dark of the night terror will strike her!  
  
[JENNER]  
  
Terror's the least I can do!  
  
[CREATURES]  
  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
  
Ooh!  
  
[JENNER]  
  
Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.  
  
[ALL]  
  
In the dark of the night  
  
[JENNER]  
  
She'll be through!  
  
[CREATURES]  
  
In the dark of the night  
  
Evil will find her  
  
Find her!  
  
Ooh!  
  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
  
Doom her!  
  
[JENNER]  
  
My dear, here's a sign --  
  
[JENNER AND CREATURES]  
  
It's the end of the line!  
  
[ALL]  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
[JENNER]  
  
Come my minions,  
  
Rise for your master,  
  
Let your evil shine!  
  
Find her now,  
  
Yes, fly ever faster  
  
[ALL]  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
[JENNER]  
  
She'll be mine!  
  
If I Can Learn To Do It:  
  
[DALE]  
  
You were born in a palace by the sea.  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
A palace by the sea?  
  
Could it be?  
  
[BUCK]  
  
Yes, that's right.  
  
You rode horseback when you were only three.  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
Horseback riding? Me?  
  
[DALE]  
  
And the horse...  
  
[CHIP]  
  
He was white!  
  
[DALE]  
  
You made faces and terrorized the cook!  
  
[CHIP]  
  
Threw him in the brook!  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
Was I wild?  
  
[CHIP]  
  
Wrote the book!  
  
[DALE]  
  
But you'd behave when your father gave that look!  
  
[CHIP]  
  
Imagine how it was!  
  
[DALE]  
  
Your long-forgotten past!  
  
[DALE AND CHIP]  
  
We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is gonig fast!  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
All right...I'm ready!  
  
[DALE]  
  
Now, shoulders back and stand up tall  
  
[CHIP]  
  
And do not walk, but try to float.  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
I feel a little foolish.  
  
Am I floating?  
  
[DALE]  
  
Like a little boat!  
  
[CHIP]  
  
You give a bow.  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
What happens now?  
  
[DALE]  
  
Your hand receives a kiss!  
  
[DALE AND CHIP]  
  
Most of all remember this:  
  
[DALE]  
  
If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.  
  
[CHIP]  
  
Something in you knows it --  
  
[DALE AND CHIP]  
  
There's nothing to it!  
  
[DALE]  
  
Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!  
  
[DALE AND CHIP]  
  
You can learn to do it too!  
  
[DALE]  
  
Now, elbows in and sit up straight  
  
[CHIP]  
  
And never slurp the stroganoff.  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
I never cared for stroganoff!  
  
[DALE]  
  
She said that like a Romanov!  
  
[CHIP]  
  
The Samovar.  
  
[DALE]  
  
The caviar.  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
Dessert and then goodnight?  
  
[DALE AND CHIP]  
  
Not until you get this right!  
  
[DALE]  
  
If I can learn to do it  
  
[CHIP]  
  
If he can learn to do it  
  
[DALE]  
  
You can learn to do it!  
  
[CHIP]  
  
You can learn to do it  
  
[DALE]  
  
Pull yourself together  
  
[DALE AND CHIP]  
  
And you'll pull through it!  
  
[DALE]  
  
Tell yourself it's easy  
  
[DALE AND CHIP]  
  
And it's true!  
  
You can learn to do it too!  
  
[DALE]  
  
Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty.  
  
Now here we have Kropotkin  
  
[CHIP]  
  
Shot Potemkin  
  
[DALE]  
  
In the Botkin.  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
Oh!  
  
[DALE]  
  
And dear old uncle Vanya loved his vodka  
  
[CHIP  
  
Got it Anya?  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
No!  
  
[DALE]  
  
The Baron Pushkin  
  
[TANYASTASIA  
  
He was...?  
  
[CHIP]  
  
Short!  
  
[DALE]  
  
Count Anatoly  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
Had a... ?  
  
[CHIP]  
  
Wart!  
  
[DALE]  
  
Count Sergei  
  
[CHIP]  
  
Wore a feathered hat.  
  
[DALE]  
  
I hear he's gotten very fat.  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
And I recall his yellow cat!  
  
[DALE]  
  
I don't believe we told her that.  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
If you can learn to do it,  
  
I can learn to do it!  
  
[DALE]  
  
Don't know how you knew it  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
I simply knew it!  
  
Suddenly I feel like someone new...  
  
[DALE AND CHIP]  
  
Anya, you're a dream come true!  
  
If I can learn to do it,  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
If I can learn to do it  
  
[DALE AND CHIP]  
  
You can learn to do it!  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
You can learn to do it.  
  
[DALE AND CHIP]  
  
Pull yourself together  
  
[ALL THREE]  
  
And you'll pull through it!  
  
[DALE]  
  
Tell yourself it's easy,  
  
[ALL THREE]  
  
And it's true --  
  
[DALE AND CHIP]  
  
You can learn to do it,  
  
[TANYASTASIA]  
  
Nothing to it!  
  
[ALL THREE]  
  
You can learn to do it too!  
  
[CHARLIE BARKINS]  
  
Lovers!  
  
[MARTIN THE WARRIOR]  
  
Ooh La La!  
  
Paris Holds The Key To Your Heart:  
  
[FIFI LA FUME]  
  
Welcome, my friends, to Paris.  
  
Here, have a flower on me.  
  
Forget where you're from.  
  
You're in France!  
  
Children, come!  
  
I'll show you that French joie de vivre!  
  
Paris holds the key to your heart.  
  
And all of Paris plays a part.  
  
[PEPE LE PEW AND FLOWER  
  
Just stroll two by two  
  
Down what we call "la rue"  
  
[FIFI LA FUME AND ALL]  
  
And soon all Paris  
  
Will be singing to you!  
  
Ooh La La  
  
Ooh La La  
  
Ooh La La!  
  
[BELLE]  
  
Paris holds the key to l'amour!  
  
[FREUD]  
  
And not even Freud knows the cure.  
  
[DUCHESS]  
  
There's love in the air!  
  
[THOMAS O'MALLEY]  
  
At the Follies Begere!  
  
[GEORGETTE]  
  
The French have it down to an art!  
  
[ALL]  
  
Paris hold the key to your heart!  
  
[FIFI LA FUME]  
  
When you're feeling blue  
  
Come to Le Moulin.  
  
When your heart says don't,  
  
The French say do!  
  
[MISS KITTY]  
  
When you think you can't  
  
You'll find you can can!  
  
[FIFI LA FUME]  
  
Everyone can can can!  
  
[FIFI LA FUME AND MISS KITTY]  
  
You can can can too!  
  
Whee!  
  
Whee!  
  
Whee!  
  
[CHIP]  
  
Paris hold the key to her past.  
  
Yes, Princess, I've found you at last.  
  
No more pretend,  
  
You'll be gone,  
  
That's the end...  
  
[SCAT CAT]  
  
Paris hold the key  
  
To your heart!  
  
[FROU FROU]  
  
You'll be "très jolie" and so smart!  
  
[ALEU]  
  
Come dance through the night  
  
[MELODY]  
  
And forget all your woes  
  
[FIFI LA FUME AND ALL]  
  
The city of light  
  
[ROSE]  
  
Where a rose is a rose!  
  
[FIFI LA FUME AND ALL]  
  
And one never knows what will start!  
  
Paris  
  
Holds the key...  
  
[CHIP]  
  
To her...  
  
[FIFI LA FUME AND ALL]  
  
Heart!  
  
[FIFI LA FUME]  
  
Ooh La La!  
  
[ALL]  
  
Ooh La La! 


End file.
